


20 Reasons

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: Reyna is left heartbroken after Jason chose Piper. That is, until a certain brown-eyed boy confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 10





	20 Reasons

She leaned against the bathroom door frame, and cried. Rivulets of tears streamed down her face. Normally, she would never be like this. **[1]** Jason had left her. He'd promised, along time ago, that he'd love her. Forever.

What happened to that? But he had found Piper. Piper's name twisted in her mouth, and she ran to the toilet and threw up. She really didn't want to, but she _did_ admit that she was jealous. The moment she'd seen Piper step off the ship, she'd wanted to hit her. In jealousy. Piper was perfect. Strong, beautiful, kind, and wise. A warrior. She'd known Jason long enough to know Piper had everything and more that Jason wanted in a girl. Of course, she didn't hate Piper; now that was insane.

A knock sounded on the door. She panicked. No one could see her like took a deep breath. 

_3 seconds, Reyna. 3 seconds._

**One.** "I love you." Jason told her. 

**Two.** Gwen and Dakota, sharing the news. 

**Three.** Their first kiss. She lingered on this one. His warm, electric-tasting lips, sending a tingle down to her toes. She straightened.

Her 3 seconds was up. She had moved on. Reyna furiously wiped the tears away and went to the door. No one, just a crumpled-looking note on her doorstep. She opened it as she shut the door. Arum looked at her with gleaming eyes, and she smiled. The paper was almost blank, with 4 words.

She knew what he'd meant. Twelve for the old birch tree on the hill. Twelve for midnight. And Leo... the name sent chills down her?

At twelve, she snuck out. The wind blew her hair in her face, and she grinned. Her fingers reached up and grazed the bark of the tree. She almost tripped over it. There was a picture of her and Leo. I _t'd been her birthday. He had brought her a cake, and they shared it. Leo accidentally flung icing on her, and she'd taken it smeared on his nose. They were both in hysterics._ There was another note, and it'd read:

1\. You're beautiful

2\. You're amazing

3\. You know how to lead

4\. You're really funny

5\. You're really cute

6\. Your smile makes me smile

7\. You're strong-both ways

8\. You have gorgeous eyes. I get lost in them

9\. You always find a way out of your problems

10\. You're really cute when you're:

Angry

Happy

Laughing

Fighting

Training

Leading

Everywhere

11\. You didn't kill me

12\. You are talented...at everything

13\. The way you present yourself to others

14\. How amazingly good you are with Skippy.(Pegasi hate me!)

15\. You're awesome

16\. You're really fun after you get past the outer shell

17\. You're always ready to adjust

18\. I love watching you

19\. You are absolutely mesmerizing

20\. You. Are. Everything.

Reyna,

I'm listing what i love about you.

I like you.

I'm falling.

And I'm in love with you.

Leo

She smiled and slipped the note and photo in her pocket. Then, she went to go write a note of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills. 
> 
> Originally written on: Nov 9, 2012.  
> To be backdated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
